Te Quiero, ¿es que no es suficiente?
by Irenika4
Summary: ¿Cómo osan separarme de este mundo? De MI mundo… Y lo peor… ¿Cómo les voy a explicar todo esto? ¿Cómo les voy a decir que no puedo seguir esta aventura con ellos?
1. Prólogo

_**Te Quiero, ¿es que no es suficiente?**_

**Holaaa! Bueno, pues este es el primer fic que escribo y que publico en esta página, de echo, llevo años leyendo fics de Harry Potter y en especial en y al fin me he decidido a registrarme y crear yo mi propia historia. Espero que les guste y que sean buenos conmigo.**

*******************************

_Prólogo_

No puedo creer que ocurra esto, que me ocurra ¡a mi! Es increíble cómo ha cambiado mi vida estos años, pero sobre todo este último mes… ¿Cómo osan separarme de este mundo? De MI mundo… Y lo peor… ¿Cómo les voy a explicar todo esto? ¿Cómo les voy a decir que no puedo seguir esta aventura con ellos? Merlín, dame fuerzas para afrontar lo que me viene encima… Menos mal que mis padres se marcharon a una cena de negocios, si los encuentran aquí… Y Robert… menos mal que no lo dejaron a mi cargo, aunque solo sea un niño, se daría cuenta de todo, es demasiado inteligente (y tiene a quien parecerse =D). En fin, acaba de sonar el timbre. Tranquilidad, tú eres fuerte Hermione Granger.

*******************************

**Este es sólo el prólogo de mi historia. Por favor dejen su opinión. La historia se sitúa antes de ir en busca de los horrocruxes, puede contener leves spoilers, pero he querido hacerla a mi manera, con una idea que me vino, cambiando bastante la historia…. Deseo que les guste.**

**Besos y escriban!**


	2. Explicaciones

_Explicaciones_

Acababan de tocar el timbre de la puerta, y ahí estaba ella, delante, sin ser capaz de alargar la mano y girar el pomo. El timbre volvió a sonar impacientemente, y decidió que había llegado el momento de enfrentase a la situación. Alargó la mano y abrió la puerta. Ahí estaban ellos, expectantes, dos muchachos de 17 años, uno de pelo negro azabache, ojos verdes escondidos tras unas gafas redondas, con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, que, a pesar de estar tapada por el flequillo del mismo, ella sabía que estaba ahí; y el otro, de pelo rojo como el fuego, brillantes ojos azules y muchas pequitas graciosas adornando su cara, alto como nunca antes y con un cuerpo de escándalo.

- Bueno que, ¿nos vas a dejar pasar o nos vamos a quedar aquí toda la noche? – dijo el chico pelirrojo con una sonrisa

- Si claro, pasad – contestó ella al tiempo que se apartaba de la puerta para dejarles paso.

Fue entonces cuando ellos se fijaron en ella. Estaba muy cambiada, a pesar de haber estado solamente un mes sin verla. En ese poco tiempo su cuerpo había cambiado demasiado. Había crecido un par de centímetros. Sus curvas eran más pronunciadas de lo que eran antes, y eso que ya entonces tenía un cuerpo precioso. Su cara era perfecta, sus ojos café adornaban su cara, junto con una nariz pequeña y respingada y unos preciosos labios carnosos. Además su pelo, antes enmarañado, ahora estaba perfectamente rizado, castaño claro como siempre y a la altura de su cintura.

- Wow Hermione, ¿Qué has hecho durante este mes? ¡Estás guapisima! – le dijo el ojiverde a su amiga con una sonrisa pícara y mirando al pelirrojo de reojo.

- Gracias Harry, pero la verdad es que no he hecho nada especial – le contestó Hermione un poco sonrosada. – bueno, sentaos en el salón, ahora vuelvo con un poco de té.

Hermione fue a la cocina a por el té que había preparado para sus amigos, mientras éstos pasaban al salón. Cuando volvió los encontró sentados en el sofá, el moreno mirando las fotos que habían alrededor de él, en las cuales se encontraba un pequeño niño castaño muy parecido a Hermione. "_¿Quién será ese niño? Bueno, ahora le preguntaré a Hermione… que raro… se parecen mucho… ¿No será…? No imposible, ella nunca lo mencionó, y no creo que nos ocultara algo como eso…_". Mientras tanto, el pelirrojo examinaba su televisión con demasiado interés, lo que a Hermione le pareció muy gracioso, parecía un niño pequeño examinando un juguete nuevo.

- Oye Hermione, ¿qué es esta caja tan extraña? – Le preguntó Ron con los ojos muy abiertos.

- No es una caja Ron – rió Hermione- se llama televisión y los muggles la utilizan como medio de diversión, en ella puedes ver películas, o series, o concursos… muchas cosas.

- ¿Y que son las _pileculas_?

- Películas. Son imágenes protagonizadas por actores o actrices, que son personas que actúan como si fueran otras, su personaje, y te cuentan una historia, puede ser una historia de amor, de risa, de acción, de miedo… En serio Ron, tendrías que haber tomado clases de Estudios Muggles.

Pero cuando Ron iba a contestar, Harry se integró en la conversación, dejando a Ron con la palabra en la boca

- Dejemos esta conversación. Hermione, ¿porque nos has llamado? – le preguntó el moreno a su amiga.

- Pues…. ¿no queréis antes un tè? Está recién hecho. – agregó Hermione. No quería que le sacaran el tema, no aún. - ¿azúcar?

- Si por favor – le dijo Ron al tiempo que se sentaba en el sofá al lado de su amiga, dejando a esta en el centro.

- Yo no gracias – intervino Harry – pero no intentes cambiar de tema. Hermione dinos, ¿porqué querías hablar con nosotros?

- Porque tengo algo muy importante que contaros – la castaña decidió que no debía andarse más con rodeos, tenía que decirlo, tarde o temprano.

- ¿Y qué es eso tan importante Mione? – le preguntó Ron un tanto extrañado. Él había empezado a llamarle de esa manera a finales de sexto año, después de todo lo de Lavender. A ella le encantaba escuchar como el pelirrojo la llamaba de esa manera. Sólo él la llamaba así, y sólo él era quien ella quería que la nombrara de esa manera.

- Yo… lo siento chicos

- ¿Qué ocurre Hermione? – le preguntó Harry asustado.

- No puedo acompañaros en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes. De verdad que lo siento mucho – explicó Hermione con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Pero… no lo entiendo Hermione, ¡dijimos que le acompañaríamos en todo! – espetó Ron de una manera que la hizo sobresaltarse.

- Ya lo sé, Ron, ya lo sé , no hace falta que me lo digas, pero es que… ¡no lo entiendes!

- ¡Pues explícamelo entonces!

- Ya chicos, por favor dejen de discutir – gritó Harry cabreado.

- ¿Quieres que te lo explique? – le gritó Hermione a Ron mientras seguía derramando lágrimas.

- ¡Claro que quiero que me lo expliques! – le contestó Ron desesperado.

Hermione recorrió el salón y llegó al frente de una caja. La abrió y cogió algo que había dentro de ella. Se puso delante de Ron y Harry y lanzó lo que había cogido de la caja sobre la mesa. Ron y Harry quedaron atónitos.

- Aquí tienes tu explicación – dijo Hermione antes de ponerse a sollozar.

- Pero… ¿cómo? – preguntó Harry

Encima de la mesa se encontraba la varita de Hermione, partida en dos.

- Mis padres. La rompieron.

- ¿Por qué?

- A pesar de ser muggles lo saben Harry, saben que algo está pasando, y saben que ese algo es peligroso, y que tú estás en medio de todo, y por tanto yo. Por eso me rompieron la varita. Estuvimos discutiendo, ellos no quieren que vuelva, no quieren que vuelva a la magia, quieren sacarme de ese mundo, y al parecer lo han conseguido, porque sin varita soy invulnerable, no sirvo para nada. Me han prohibido cualquier comunicación con la magia…

- Eso quiere decir…

- Eso quiere decir que me han prohibido veros o comunicarme de cualquier forma con vosotros.

- Y entonces…. ¿por qué nos has llamado?

- Porque ellos no están en casa, por eso os he avisado, porque quería explicaros todo, despedirme de vosotros.

- Pero… ¿y la boda de Bill y Fleur?

- No voy a poder ir, de verdad chicos, lo siento – contestó la castaña agachando la cabeza. No podía mirarles a la cara, no después de decirles que los abandonaba para siempre…

- ¿Pero cómo son capaces de hacerte esto? ¿Cómo te apartan de tu mundo, de tu vida, de mi? – le espetó Ron furioso.

- ¡Pues porque no quieren que me pase nada, son mis padres y se preocupan por mi!

- Así que estas de acuerdo en todo esto, ¡estás de acuerdo en que te quiten tu vida y te aparten de nosotros!

- ¡No estoy de acuerdo en todo esto! ¿Acaso crees que yo quiero separarme de todo esto? Yo no quiero separarme de vosotros Ron, pero no tengo otro remedio, ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que me vaya? ¿Que los abandone sin saber si alguna vez volveré a verlos? Pues no puedo Ron, yo no soy así. Sólo estoy intentando ponerme en su lugar, entender los motivos por los que hacen esto, y esa es la única explicación razonable que encuentro. Intenta entenderme tú Ron, son mi familia y no puedo dejarles tirados.

- Lo siento Hermione pero no te entiendo, pensé que éramos más importantes para ti, que te importábamos, pero ya veo que no. Adiós Hermione.

Tras decirle todo esto Ron se desapareció. Hermione estaba atónita, con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta, sin creer que su amigo le hubiera dicho todo esto…

- Hermione, creo que será mejor que vaya con él. Ya sabes como es, él no lo entiende porque lo único que ahora le importa es que lo vas a dejar sólo, pero tranquila, ya verás como él entenderá, aunque espero que no sea demasiado tarde. Te voy a echar muchísimo de menos – le dijo Harry dándole un abrazo.

- Prométeme que te vas a cuidar por favor, que no te vas a meter en muchos problemas – le suplicó Hermione.

- Ya sabes que yo no busco los problemas, ellos me encuentran a mi – rió Harry.

- Adiós Harry. Yo también os voy a echar mucho de menos.

- Adiós Herms.

Y, tras darle un beso en la mejilla, éste desapareció, dejando a Hermione sola, destrozada, pensando en las palabras de Ron. Ella era una chica fuerte, y no sabía porque estaba así. Sabía que tarde o temprano se arreglarían, como siempre, el problema, es que esta vez, no estaba muy claro cuando será su próximo encuentro, ni si quiera si alguna vez se volverán a ver…

**********************************************************************

**Gracias a todos los que me dejasteis reviews de verdad, me alegrasteis mucho ^^**

**Psy Cyan : lo siento porque no sea muy extenso, pero más o menos todos los caps van a ser así, ni muy largos ni muy cortos. Ahora que todavía no tengo clases iré subiendo cada dos días más o menos, pero cuando empiece la universidad no se cada cuánto tiempo podré escribir, pero intentaré que no sea mucho. Besoss y gracias por leer mi historia ^^.**

**Summerbreeze2: no se cuantos capítulos tendrá la historia, pero unos cuántos, teniendo en cuenta que tengo que escribir la guerra, la batalla final, y lo que aún queda de verano ^^. Me alegro mucho que te guste. Besoss y gracias por leer mi historia ^^.**

**Danielaweasley: Has realizado la pregunta del millón!!! Robert… mm… todavía quedan unos cuantos capítulos para que aparezca en la historia, así que aún no revelaré nada. Yo también solía leer fics de Ron y Hermione (amo esa pareja), pero es la primera vez que me atrevo a escribir, asi que si no les gusta por favor díganlo. Besoss y gracias por leer mi historia ^^.**

**Acepto opiniones, sugerencias,… de todo!!! Jaja. **

**Besoss y ojalá les guste!**


	3. Ideas

Harry acababa de despertarse. Intentaba no pensar en lo ocurrido la noche anterior: la varita de Hermione rota, la historia de su amiga sobre lo ocurrido con sus padres, la pelea de Ron y Hermione, y, sobre todo, la despedida. Para él había sido demasiado duro, pero para Ron… Él sabía lo que sentía su amigo, aunque él nunca se lo había dicho, pero había que ser demasiado tonto como para no darse cuenta del amor que Ron sentía hacia la castaña. Instintivamente miró a la cama de al lado, ahí estaba Ron, aparentemente durmiendo, y Harry recordó lo ocurrido cuando llegó a la habitación de su amigo.

_FLASH BACK_

_Aparecí en la habitación de mi amigo. Allí estaba él, echado en la cama, haciéndose el dormido, aunque yo sabía perfectamente que tenía los ojos bien abiertos._

_Ron – él ni se inmuto cuando pronuncié su nombre – amigo, ya se que duele, ¿es que acaso te crees que a mi no? Pero debes intentar entenderla…_

_¿Entenderla? Lo único que entiendo es que parece que es ella la que quiere separarse de nosotros – le espetó Ron levantándose de la cama y, mostrando, tal y como Harry intuía, que ni siquiera se había molestado en ponerse el pijama para acostarse._

_Tú sabes perfectamente que no es así, lo que pasa es que estás demasiado resentido. Le has dicho cosas que le han hecho daño ¿sabes? Y no creo que se merezca que la trates así. Lo está pasando mal, pero no puede abandonar a su familia ¿tú lo harías si estuvieras en su lugar?_

_Ron se quedó callado. Él sabía que para Ron su familia era lo más importante, y que nunca los abandonaría si estuviera en el lugar de Hermione._

_¿Ves? Harías lo mismo que ella. Quedarte con tu familia. Ella tiene miedo de que les pase algo si se va, de que los mortífagos vayan tras ellos sólo porque sea mi amiga._

_Ya lo sé tío, pero es que… intenta entenderme tú a mí también. No sé si volveré a verla alguna vez… si me pasa algo durante este viaje yo… - parecía que al fin Ron estaba decidido a expresar sus sentimientos y él no lo pararía. ¿Acaso no le vendría bien darse cuenta de lo que realmente siente?_

_Tú…_

_No me perdonaría nunca haberle dicho lo que siento._

_¿Y porqué no se lo has dicho? No se si sabes que lo último que has hecho es discutir con ella._

_Ya lo sé Harry, pero… joder, es muy complicado ¿sabes?, somos amigos desde hace 7 años, ¿y si ella no siente lo mismo que yo? ¿Y si pierdo su amistad para siempre?_

_Ella siente lo mismo que tú._

_¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Es que te lo ha dicho ella? – le preguntó Ron emocionado._

_No, pero es más que obvio que ambos sentís lo mismo el uno por el otro._

_No sé yo Harry… siempre estamos discutiendo._

_¿No han dicho siempre que los que se pelean se desean?_

_Eso son chorradas Harry._

_Ya, pero muchas veces las chorradas como esa son las que más razón tienen ¿no?_

_Tienes razón… - le dijo Ron pensativo - ¿Pero no crees que si le digo lo que siento y ella siente lo mismo, luego será más complicado separarme de ella?_

_Seguro que será más difícil, mucho más difícil… - le contestó él pensativo. Se quedó pensando en Ginny… el sabía que ella le quería, y el la amaba con locura, pero era necesario separarse de ella, no quería que Voldemort le quitará lo más importante de su vida… - pero si no lo haces jamás te perdonarás haberte marchado sin saber si ella siente lo mismo, y si algo pasará… ella jamás sabría lo que sientes, y tu nunca sabrás que ella también lo siente…_

_Joder Harry, vaya trabalenguas te has formado tu sólo – rió Ron. A Harry le encantaba verlo así, como siempre… - tienes razón… tengo que decírselo… ¿sabes qué? Mañana por la noche me apareceré en su casa y le pediré disculpas por todo lo que pasó antes._

_Buena idea, y ahora si me permites amigo mío, estoy muerto de sueño, así que creo que me voy a acostar, y creo que tú tendrías que hacer lo mismo. Mañana va a ser un día muy largo… - le dijo Harry a su amigo al tiempo que bostezaba_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

¡Chicos! Venga que es tarde – se escuchó la voz de la Señora Weasley mientras aporreaba la puerta de la habitación.

Ya vamos mamá… - le dijo Ron con voz soñolienta.

Venga amigo, que hoy es el gran día – agregó Harry al tiempo que le lanzaba una almohada a su amigo en toda la cara.

Auch, ya verás enano con gafas – y dicho esto comenzó una guerra de almohadas entre los dos amigos.

Chicos, mamá dice que, o bajáis u os baja ella, así que vosotros mismos – dijo de repente una melodiosa voz para los oídos de Harry. Ginny acababa de abrir la puerta de la habitación de su hermano y su "amigo". Cuando Harry volvió la vista a la puerta, la encontró ahí parada, hermosa como siempre, con su pelo rojo cayendo por sus hombros hasta la mitad de su espalda, perfectamente liso, su cuerpo perfecto, sus preciosos ojos café y sus graciosas pecas (al igual que todos los Weasley) adornando su cara. En estas ocasiones es cuando Harry entendía por que Ginny era una de las chicas más cotizadas en Hogwarts. - ¿Qué hacéis?

Una guerra de almohadas, ¿es que no lo ves enana? Bueno… te lo mostraré entonces. ¡Toma! – Ron acababa de lanzarle un almohadón a su hermana pequeña, mientras los ojos de esta echaban chispas de la rabia…

Ya veras… ¡te vas a enterar! – espetó Ginny furiosa.

Y así continuó la guerra de almohadas, hasta que….

¿Qué creeis que estáis haciendo? – se escuchó gritar a la señora Weasley desde la puerta - ¿Qué creéis que sois? ¿Niños pequeños? Por Merlín, ¡que ya teneis 17 años! Bajad ahora mismo a desayunar. ¡Ya!

Los tres bajaron corriendo a la cocina, encontrándose con Fred y George en la cocina.

¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? – preguntó Ron extrañado.

Hoy es domingo, por si no lo recuerdas, no abrimos la tienda – explicó George.

Además queríamos ver al pequeño Ronnie – rió Fred a la vez que le pellizcaba la mejilla a Ron como a los niños pequeños.

Déjame imbécil – dijo Ron mientras se deshacía del pellizco de Fred.

¿Qué has dicho Ronald? – le gritó su madre.

Nada mamá, nada – dijo Ron mientras agachaba la cabeza y comenzaba a comer su desayuno.

El desayuno continuó sin más altercados y, después de terminar, Ron y Harry subieron a su cuarto para ordenar la habitación (tarea expuesta por la señora Weasley tras ver el desastre que dejó la guerra de almohadas), ducharse y vestirse, para luego bajar al jardín trasero a jugar un partido de quiddich con Fred, George y Ginny. Los cinco volvieron a la cocina cuando sus estómagos ya no aguantaban más, además, el olor de la comida de Molly sólo era un ingrediente que acentuaba aún más su hambre.

¿Papá tampoco va a venir hoy a comer? – preguntó Ginny mientras se servía un poco de ensalada.

No cariño, ya sabes que tiene mucho trabajo – contestó Molly con un deje de tristeza en la voz. No le gustaba que su marido trabajase tanto, y más con la situación que atravesaba el mundo mágico…

¡Pero es Domingo! Merlín, ¿no pueden darle un respiro? – Fred estaba furioso.

Hijo ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. A mi tampoco me gusta que tu padre esté trabajando todos los días y a todas horas, pero el ministerio necesita gente, el mundo necesita gente que lo proteja, y ese es ahora el deber de tu padre.

¿Y Bill y Fleur? Es Domingo, ¿no tendrían que estar aquí? – intervino Ron, intentando cambiar de tema.

Hoy no vienen. Fleur ha tenido que ir a casa de sus padres. Su madre le está arreglando los últimos detalles a su vestido de novia. La verdad, es que esa mujer tiene unas manos de oro para la costura…

¿Y porqué no viene Bill? – preguntó Ginny. Le encantaba que su hermano estuviera en casa.

Me dijo que hoy se iba a quedar en El Refugio. Ya sabes, la semana que viene es la boda y el tiene que revisar que todo este en condiciones.

Entonces… ¿estará todo el día en El Refugio? – preguntó Ron. Se le estaba ocurriendo una idea… una estupenda idea.

Si, ¿por qué? – preguntó Molly extrañada por la pregunta de su hijo.

No, por nada…

Una vez que todos habían terminado de comer y habían recogido la mesa, cada uno volvió a su habitación.

¿Sabes Harry? Se me ha ocurrido una idea genial – dijo Ron con una sonrisa en los labios.

¿Qué idea? – preguntó Harry.

Ron le explicó a Harry su plan…

Me parece fantástico. ¿Y cuando vas a ir?

Ahora mismo. Cúbreme si viene alguien ¿vale?

Dalo por echo amigo – le guiño un ojo Harry.

De repente Ron desapareció para aparecer a la puerta de El Refugio. Se acercó a ella y tocó la puerta esperando a que su hermano le abriera.

¡Hombre Ron! ¡Qué sorpresa! Pasa. ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Bill con una sonrisa.

Necesito que me hagas un favor Bill – dijo Ron poniendo carita de niño bueno.

Soy todo oídos.

Una vez Ron le había explicado a su hermano su idea, éste estuvo encantado de ayudarlo. Bill se dio cuenta de que su hermano pequeño ya no era tan pequeño. Ron había madurado mucho durante los últimos meses, y el motivo de esa madurez tenía nombre.

Toma Ron, aquí tienes. Me alegra de que se te haya ocurrido algo como esto – dijo Bill mientras le tendía una cajita a su hermano.

Gracias Bill, en serio. Pero por favor, no le digas esto a nadie – pidió Ron.

Sabes que puedes confiar en mi Ron.

Ron se despidió de su hermano con una sonrisa y volvió a aparecer en su habitación.

¿Todo bien? – preguntó Harry.

Genial… - dijo Ron mostrándole la cajita que su hermano le había dado.

Pasaron la tarde jugando al ajedrez y ensayando lo que Ron le iba a decir a Hermione. Cuando bajaron a cenar, Ron apenas probó bocado. Dentro de unos minutos él iba a aparecerse en casa de Hermione para hablar con ella….


	4. Despedidas

El reloj marcaba las diez de la noche. Hermione se encontraba tirada en su cama, con su largo cabello castaño recogido en una coleta alta y un pijama bastante corto… Hacía tiempo que había decidido no volver a estar más de lo necesario al lado de sus padres, así que, en cuanto terminó de cenar, subió a su habitación y sacó de su baúl el único objeto mágico que sus padres no había tirado: un álbum de fotos. Ella había procurarlo esconderlo para que ellos no lo encontraran. Llevaba ya un rato mirando fotos, pero se había detenido en una que realmente le gustaba. Era una foto en la que se encontraban ellos tres: Harry, Ron y ella. La foto fue tomada en tercer curso, después de liberar a Sirius y Bucbeack. Cuando Colin les sacó la foto ellos aún se encontraban en la enfermería. Ron se encontraba tirado en la cama de la enfermería, con su pierna escayolada y comiendo ranas de chocolate, mientras que ella y Harry se reían sentados alrededor de él. A Hermione se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro, y una lágrima solitaria le resbaló por la mejilla al recordar esos maravillosos momentos, pero, de repente, un ruido la hizo salir de su trance. Levantó la cabeza en un acto reflejo y se quedó atónita al ver lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

- Hola… - dijo Ron con un poco de timidez.

- Hola… - Hermione cerró el álbum y lo dejó encima de su cama mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Ron - ¿qué haces aquí?

- He venido a disculparme. Ayer no te traté bien, pero ahora entiendo que eres demasiado buena como para desobedecer a tus padres – respondió Ron riendo.

- ¡Oye no te rías! ¿Sabes que si te descubren aquí nos matarán verdad? A los dos.

- Me da igual – dijo Ron mirándola a los ojos – todo me da igual con tal de estar contigo.

- Ron…

Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos. Lo abrazó con fuerza, no quería que se fuera nunca… A él le pilló por sorpresa tan efusivo abrazo, pero enseguida le correspondió abrazándola por la cintura.

- Pensé que te irías sin que arregláramos todo esto… - dijo Hermione hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Ron – me daba miedo ¿sabes?

- ¿Qué te daba miedo? – le preguntó Ron extrañado, separándose un poco de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos.

- Que te fueras sin despedirte. Si te pasara algo yo… no se que haría Ron.

- Mione… no llores por favor – le dijo Ron al ver como sus ojos se aguaban. – en el fondo sabías que no sería capaz de irme sin despedirme.

- Ya lo sé… pero tenía miedo de que no lo hicieras. Te voy a echar de menos.

- Y yo a ti Mione, más de lo que tú te piensas – le dijo Ron atrayéndola más a él.- tu vas a ser a la persona a la que más voy a extrañar. Te necesito a mi lado… todos los días, y se me va a hacer muy difícil estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti…

- Y a mi… no sé como voy a hacer para no tirarme de los pelos todos los días por no saber como os va en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes… Va a ser extraño no estar allí para ayudaros en todo esto… Lo voy a echar de menos.

- ¿Sólo eso va a ser lo que más eches de menos?? – le preguntó Ron picardía, acercándose más aún a ella. Sus narices ya chocaban y ella había empezado a acariciar la nuca y el pelo del pelirrojo.

- Sabes que no – le contestó Hermione al tiempo que rompía completamente la distancia que los separaba y lo besaba con furia y con pasión. Ron le correspondía como temiendo que ella fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro. Sus labios encajaban a la perfección y sus lenguas peleaban en una placentera y excitante lucha interna. De repente Hermione rompió el beso.- a lo que más voy a echar de menos va a ser a ti.

- Te quiero – le dijo Ron mientras le daba un tierno beso.

- Te quiero – le contestó Hermione mientras sonreía y lo volvía a besar.

Así estuvieron durante un rato. El la tenía sujeta de la cintura y de vez en cuando le acariciaba la espalda por debajo de la camiseta, mientras ella lo agarraba de la nuca atrayéndolo más a ella si es que era posible.

- Ron, sácame de aquí – le pidió Hermione.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó Ron extrañado.

- Solo por esta noche, por favor.

- ¿Y a dónde quieres ir?

- A cualquier sitio en el que estemos solo tu y yo.

- Sus deseos son órdenes majestad – le dijo Ron haciéndole una pequeña reverencia a Hermione mientras ella se reía.

Ron desapareció junto a Hermione. Ambos aparecieron en una granja abandonada, cerca de la Madriguera.

- ¿Le complace esto señorita? – le preguntó Ron a Hermione mientras la llevaba al interior de la granja.

- Es perfecto – le contestó Hermione con una sonrisa, para lanzarse al momento a sus labios.

Empezaron a besarse como la primera vez, con ansias. Ron tumbó a Hermione sobre la paja que había en el suelo de la granja. Siguieron besándose durante un largo rato, dedicándose caricias, al principio tímidas y tiernas, pero más apasionadas con el paso del tiempo.

- Ron… - dijo Hermione con la voz entrecortada.

- Dime – le contestó Ron mientras le besaba el cuello.

- Hazme tuya.

- ¿Qué? – le dijo Ron dejando su tarea para mirarla a los ojos. - ¿Estás segura Hermione?

- Completamente – le contestó Hermione mientras le daba un tierno beso. – no sabemos que va a pasar Ron, estamos en un momento en que no se sabe ni lo que va a pasar dentro de una hora. Tú te vas a ir junto a Harry a luchar contra Voldemort, y yo me quedaré aquí, sin saber lo que me deparará el futuro. Quizás no volvamos a vernos nunca… y yo tengo muy claro que quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo, con nadie más. Y si eso implica que tenga que ser ahora yo estoy preparada Ron. Lo único que me importa es que tú seas el primero…

- Mione… - le dijo Ron mientras le acariciaba la punta de la nariz con la suya – ¿Seguro que esto es lo que quieres?

- Por supuesto… - le contestó Hermione con una sonrisa a la vez que cerraba los ojos para deleitarse con esa tierna caricia.

Así comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, a despojarse de sus ropas y a regalarse caricias inexpertas, hasta que finalmente Ron la hizo suya entre susurros y gemidos.

Cuando volvieron a casa de Hermione ya eran las 2 de la madrugada.

- Creo que tendré que irme ya – le dijo Ron a Hermione con un deje de tristeza en la voz…

- No… - Hermione abrazó a Ron por la cintura – no quiero que te vayas…

- Harry estará preocupado, y tus padres pueden aparecer en cualquier momento.

- Tienes razón…

- Toma – le dijo Ron a Hermione mientras sacaba una cajita alargada del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Cuando Hermione abrió la caja encontró una vieja varita.

- Pero esto… - dijo Hermione sorprendida.

- Es la vieja varita de Bill. Quédatela. No me perdonaría nunca dejarte aquí sin nada para defenderte… Pero espero que no tengas que usarla nunca…

- Ron, prométeme una cosa – le pidió Hermione mientras guardaba la cajita en el debajo del colchón para que sus padres no la encontraran.

- Lo que quieras.

- Prométeme que lo primero que harás cuando todo esto acabe será buscarme por favor.

- Te lo prometo. Pero prométeme tú a mí también algo. Que si a mi me pasara algo tu seguirás con tu vida, conocerás a otro hombre y serás feliz.

- No te va a pasar nada Ron – le dijo Hermione mientras le acariciaba la cara con la punta de los dedos.

- Prométemelo – le pidió Ron.

- Ron, no puedo prometerte eso, yo….

- Por favor – le cortó Ron.

- Está bien… - le contestó Hermione mientras suspiraba.

- Tengo que marcharme – le dijo Ron mientras la abrazaba.

Hermione le correspondió al abrazo y le besó en los labios mientras que dejaba escapar las lágrimas que llevaba reprimiendo toda la noche. Un beso salado con sabor a despedida…

- Te quiero… - le dijo Ron mientras se separaba de ella.

- Te quiero – le contestó Hermione llorando.

Cuando Ron desapareció Hermione se tumbó en su cama sollozando hasta que se durmió. Mientras, en la otra punta de Gran Bretaña se encontraba un pelirrojo con la espalda apoyada en la puerta del cuarto de baño, llorando mientras abrazaba sus rodillas.


	5. De recuerdos y confesiones

**Dios, después de un año y pico aquí estoy para seguir con esta historia (si es que después de mi gran vagancia alguien quiere seguirme :P). No tengo excusa, así que lo único que puedo deciros es que os guste la continuación ^^.**

_De recuerdos y confesiones_

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde su último encuentro, pero Ron no podía pensar en otra cosa. Se pasaba las horas muertas en soledad. Casi no hablaba con nadie, a excepción de Harry, pero aun así, sus charlas no eran tan largas e interesantes como lo eran antes. Porque él sólo quería hablar con ella, y ninguna de las personas que había en la Madriguera era ella.

A tan sólo 4 días del gran enlace entre Bill y Fleur, la vida en la Madriguera era un completo estrés. La señora Weasley iba corriendo de un lado a otro, a veces gritando, y otras, sin saber el motivo, llorando. Estaba demasiado nerviosa. Su hijo mayor iba a casarse, y ella quería que todo fuera perfecto.

- Ginny date prisa, tenemos que ir a la prueba final de tu vestido de dama de honor – dijo la señora Weasley exasperadamente.

- Ya lo sé mama, me lo has repetido como 20 veces sólo esta mañana – contestó Ginny malhumorada. No le apetecía nada ir a esa estúpida prueba final, lo único que a ella le apetecía era pasar todo el tiempo posible cerca de Harry… Ella sabía que tarde o temprano su hermano y él se marcharían, y nadie, ni siquiera ella, sabía cuando regresarían o que pretendían.

- Como si te lo tengo que repetir 40, termina ya que vamos a llegar tarde.

- Que sí mama… - dijo Ginny cansinamente a la vez que se levantaba de la silla de la cocina para subir a su habitación a cambiarse.

Mientras, en la segunda planta de la Madriguera.

- Creo que deberíamos pedirle la tienda del señor Peakes a mi padre ¿no crees? – preguntó Ron a Harry sin levantar la vista de la lista que tenía en las manos.

- Sí, creo que sí. ¿Lo has apuntado? – le contestó Harry mientras rebuscaba en su baúl.

- Sí – afirmó Ron a la vez que dejaba de escribir – A ver, tenemos: varitas, capa invisible, ropa, guardapelo falso, sacos de dormir, tienda de campaña… ¿Has encontrado ya el espejo de Sirius?

- ¡Bingo! – gritó Harry mientras levantaba en alto un espejo roto.

- Shh no chilles Harry, mi madre puede escucharnos. ¿Para que quieres ese espejo?

- No sé, nunca se sabe ¿no?

- Cierto… - dijo Ron mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- Seguro que si Hermione estuviera aquí se llevaría la biblioteca entera – bromeó Harry. Pero cuando vio que el semblante alegre de Ron cambió rápidamente a la más absoluta tristeza se dio cuenta del error que había cometido – Lo siento Ron, yo… no me he dado cuenta.

- No Harry tranquilo, no pasa nada de verdad – contestó Ron intentando componer una sonrisa que quedó en una mueca extraña.

- Ya se que le echas de menos Ron, pero ya verás, saldrás de esta y volverás a por ella como le prometiste.

- No Harry, saldremos de esta, y entonces tú podrás volver a hacer feliz a la enana.

-¡No la llames así Ronald! – rió Harry

- ¡Y tú no me digas Ronald, Potter! Un mocoso como tú… - dijo Ron intentando mostrar enfado, aunque sin conseguirlo.

- ¡Oye! – renegó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Qué? Sabes que tengo razón, te sacó casi una cabeza – contestó Ron orgulloso - Y ahora bajemos a desayunar si no queremos que mi madre nos baje pero de las orejas.

- Si, tienes razón.

Y así pasaron los 3 días que quedaban para el cumpleaños de Harry. Para celebrarlo, la señora Weasley organizó una cena en el jardín, a la que también fueron invitados Hagrid, Tonks y Lupin. Todo iba perfectamente, hasta que a Hagrid se le ocurrió preguntar

- Oye, ¿y dónde está Hermione?

- No ha podido venir, y tampoco podrá venir mañana a la boda – contestó el señor Weasley

- Pero ¿por qué no?, quiero decir, no ha faltado ningún verano, ¿por qué justo éste que además es la boda de Bill y Fleur? – se extrañó Tonks

- Esto… ha preferido pasar el verano con sus padres, me dijo que se habían ido a Australia a pasar las vacaciones, por lo que parece su padre tiene familiares allí – inventó Harry mientras miraba de reojo a su amigo, que había dejado de comer y miraba al plato con la tristeza pintada en la cara.

- Bueno, pues si ella lo ha preferido así, me parece genial, ¿no creeis? – contestó Bill, intentando relajar la tensión, pues el sí sabía el motivo por el que Hermione no había podido acudir ese verano.

- Si, tienes razón Bill, también tiene derecho a pasar un verano con sus padres – contestó el señor Weasley esbozando una sonrisa.

- Ya he terminado, voy a mi habitación ¿vale?, no me encuentro muy bien – saltó Ron de repente, extrañando a todos.

- Claro hijo, ¿quieres que te suba un té? – preguntó la señora Weasley preocupada.

- No, gracias mama – contestó Ron, mientras se levantaba de la silla e iba en dirección a la casa.

Todos se quedaron extrañados por la reacción de Ron, pero siguieron la fiesta, intentando que el cumpleañero lo pasara lo mejor posible.

- Creo que voy a subirle una taza de té a Ron – dijo la señora Weasley de repente.

- Déjalo mama, ya se la subo yo – respondió Ginny cogiendo la taza de las manos de su madre.

En su habitación, Ron estaba tumbado en su cama, recordando todo lo vivido con Hermione

_Flash Back _

_- ¿Sólo eso va a ser lo que más eches de menos? – le preguntó Ron picardía, acercándose más aún a ella. Sus narices ya chocaban y ella había empezado a acariciar la nuca y el pelo del pelirrojo._

_- Sabes que no – le contestó Hermione al tiempo que rompía completamente la distancia que los separaba y lo besaba con furia y con pasión. Ron le correspondía como temiendo que ella fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro. Sus labios encajaban a la perfección y sus lenguas peleaban en una placentera y excitante lucha interna. De repente Hermione rompió el beso.- lo que más voy a echar de menos va a ser a ti._

_- Te quiero – le dijo Ron mientras le daba un tierno beso._

_- Te quiero – le contestó Hermione mientras sonreía y lo volvía a besar._

_Fin Flash Back_

Ron se giró, y miró la foto que tenía encima de su mesilla de noche. Él y Harry, cada uno a un lado de Hermione, cuando ellos iban a quinto. Se veía tan bonita…

_Flash Back_

_- Ron, sácame de aquí – le pidió Hermione._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó Ron extrañado._

_- Solo por esta noche, por favor._

_- ¿Y a dónde quieres ir?_

_- A cualquier sitio en el que estemos solo tu y yo._

_- Sus deseos son órdenes majestad – le dijo Ron haciéndole una pequeña reverencia a Hermione mientras ella se reía._

_Ron desapareció junto a Hermione. Ambos aparecieron en una granja abandonada, cerca de la Madriguera._

_- ¿Le complace esto señorita? – le preguntó Ron a Hermione mientras la llevaba al interior de la granja._

_- Es perfecto – le contestó Hermione con una sonrisa, para lanzarse al momento a sus labios._

_Empezaron a besarse como la primera vez, con ansias. Ron tumbó a Hermione sobre la paja que había en el suelo de la granja. Siguieron besándose durante un largo rato, dedicándose caricias, al principio tímidas y tiernas, pero más apasionadas con el paso del tiempo._

_- Ron… - dijo Hermione con la voz entrecortada._

_- Dime – le contestó Ron mientras le besaba el cuello._

_- Hazme tuya._

_- ¿Qué? – le dijo Ron dejando su tarea para mirarla a los ojos. - ¿Estás segura Hermione?_

_- Completamente – le contestó Hermione mientras le daba un tierno beso. – no sabemos que va a pasar Ron, estamos en un momento en que no se sabe ni lo que va a pasar dentro de una hora. Tú te vas a ir junto a Harry a luchar contra Voldemort, y yo me quedaré aquí, sin saber lo que me deparará el futuro. Quizás no volvamos a vernos nunca… y yo tengo muy claro que quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo, con nadie más. Y si eso implica que tenga que ser ahora yo estoy preparada Ron. Lo único que me importa es que tú seas el primero…_

_- Mione… - le dijo Ron mientras le acariciaba la punta de la nariz con la suya – ¿Seguro que esto es lo que quieres?_

_- Por supuesto… - le contestó Hermione con una sonrisa a la vez que cerraba los ojos para deleitarse con esa tierna caricia._

_Fin Flash Back_

Por el rostro de Ron comenzaron a caer lágrimas. Si ya la echaba de menos con toda su alma no podía ni imaginar que pasaría cuando él y Harry emprendieran su viaje en busca de los Horrocruxes.

- Ron, ¿puedo pasar? – preguntó Ginny al otro lado de la puerta.

- Sí Ginny, pasa – contestó Ron secándose el rastro que las lágrimas habían dejado sobre sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó Ginny, preocupada, a la vez que se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

- Nada Gin, ¿por qué lo dices?

- Te conozco demasiado Ron, sé que no estás bien. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es por Hermione?

- Déjalo Gin, por favor.

- No, no lo voy a dejar Ron. Ella también es mi amiga, tengo derecho a saber que pasa – gritó Ginny levantándose de la cama. En ese momento fue cuando Ron se dio cuenta que su hermana ya no era una niña, y que además, no pararía hasta saber que ocurría con su amiga.

- Esta bien Ginny, siéntate, te diré lo que pasa – Dijo Ron, mientras se sentaba en su cama. Empezó a contarle a Ginny todo, los planes que él y Harry tenían, sin mencionarle los Horrocruxes, la llamada de Hermione, así como su posterior visita.

- Vaya… no me puedo creer que le hayan echo eso a Hermione. ¿Cómo lo has permitido Ron? – preguntó Ginny con cara de preocupación.

- Ella no podía marcharse Gin, tú sabes como es, no se perdonaría abandonar a su familia, es demasiado obediente.

- Entonces, ¿volverás a por ella cuando volváis?

- Claro Gin. Sólo quiero que me prometas una cosa.

- Lo que tú quieras Ron, sabes que haré lo que sea.

- Si algo me ocurriera, prométeme que te cerciorarás de que Hermione rehace su vida y es feliz con otro.

- Ron no te va a pasar nada.

- Me da igual, prométemelo Ginny.

- Sabes que sí, pero no te va a pasar nada. Prométeme tu ahora que no me dejarás sin mi hermano favorito ¿vale? – le dijo Ginny a Ron comenzando a llorar.

- Claro que sí Gin, sabes que nunca te dejaré sola, pase lo que pase – dijo Ron a la vez que la abrazaba.

Y así los vio Harry, a las dos personas más importantes abrazadas y llorando juntos: su hermano y el amor de su vida.


End file.
